


Anarchy in the SPH

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Penis Size, Premature Ejaculation, Prostitution, Small Penis, casino - Freeform, showgirls, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: The Anarchy Sisters try to have some fun with a big casino winner, but things go disappointingly for them.
Relationships: Anarchy Panty/Anarchy Stocking/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Anarchy in the SPH

It had all the makings of the greatest night of your life. You had hit it big at the blackjack table, and raked in the chips by the armload. When two literal angels practically begged you to take them back to your room, you figured there was no way the night could go badly. 

Until it did.

As soon as you cashed out your bucketload of chips for a fat wad of hundred-dollar bills, a pair of Vegas bunnygirls moseyed up beside you, grinning in an effort to pour on the charm. It took a moment, but you recognized them; it was the Anarchy Sisters, Panty and Stocking, those angels who were always on TV for something, usually either fighting some monster on the news or another leaked sex tape getting sold on late-night infomercials. In any case, these two were world renowned sex symbols.

Panty, without a word, wrapped herself around your arm. "Well, looks like someone hit it big!" She said, tracing a finger up and down your chest. 

"Jeez Panty, at least introduce yourself before you start whoring yourself at him!" Stocking interjected. 

"Oh, come on Stocking, that's the starstruck face of someone who already knows who we are!" Panty defended herself. "And besides, even if he didn't, who would complain about getting hit on by a couple of hot pieces like us?" she teased. Stocking rolled her eyes, but then, her eyeline met your massive wad of cash, and her tone suddenly shifted as she clung to the arm that Panty wasn't occupying. 

"You gotta be pretty lucky to hit the big time like that!" She said with flirtation in her voice. Panty picked up the innuendo Stocking was putting down.

"How would you like to continue, heh heh, 'getting lucky?'" She added, with emphasis on the last two words. "Y'know, me and Stocking, alone in your room..." She trailed off, rather than finishing her sentence, she instead curled her fingers with a raised pinky in front of an O-shaped mouth, pantomiming a blowjob. Stocking gives a barely-suppressed eye-roll at her sister's lewd gesture. But still, Stocking was fully aware she could use the fat stacks on her chest to get you to hand over the fat stacks in your wallet. 

"C'mon stud, let's pop up to your room." She said in her faux-flirty voice. "I'm sure we'll all have a good time together!" 

Without waiting for you to agree, the sisters began to walk forward, pulling you arm-in-arm. Well, it's not like you were going to decline the offer of two literal angels to come back to your room...

Walking with dual arm candy like the Anarchy Sisters earned a pretty even mix of starstruck stares and jawdropping glances from bystanders as you strolled by on your way to the elevator. All eyes on you, you pressed the button and entered the lift with your two lovely escorts. 

Once alone in the elevator, their personalities snapped out of the sex-crazed callgirl persona they had a moment ago. Suddenly they became all business. 

"Alright, let's negotiate before we get there." Panty ordered. "Here's the offer. Ten thousand. You get to have a go at each of us for as long as you can manage, no weird shit." 

You had won at least twice that amount over the course of your trip. The lifetime of knowing you got to bang both Anarchy Sisters was worth the sum of money you didn't have 24 hours ago. You agree to their terms as you get off the elevator. 

Once alone in your room, you counted out the required amount of cash and slapped the stack down on the nightstand. Their glorious payday in sight, both of the Anarchy sisters shed their bunnygirl outfits, leaving their beautiful angelic bodies nude. Panty's toned, tight body plus Stocking's beautiful curves and canteloupe-sized breasts caused an instant expansion in your pants. 

After she felt that you had gawked long enough, Panty piped up. "Hey, we got down to our birthday suits. Now it's your turn!" 

Agreeing, you dropped your pants, and your already-erect member sprang up from your waistband. Both the sisters stop and stare. Then they turn to glare at each other.

"What the hell, Stocking? You didn't cup check him?! The plan was to grope their crotch before we agree to anything to avoid shrimpdicks!" Panty asked incredulously. 

"ME?! Why didn't you?! YOU were the one that threw yourself at him like a whore the second you saw that stack of cash!" Stocking retorted.

"Well shit, I sure as hell didn't sign up for taking a cocktail weenie when I'm used to kielbasa!" Panty quipped, either oblivious or apathetic to the fact that you were still hearing every word she was saying. "God, I've had literally thousands of cocks in my life and I've never seen one THAT pathetic!" 

"Well it's not like we have a choice!" Stocking barked. "We need that money so lets just suck it up and get it ove rwith. A pindick like that probably doesn't last long anyway." 

Panty sighed in resignation, and held out a fist. "Rock paper scissors to see who goes first?" 

Stocking matched her fist and the two counted in unison "1, 2, 3, shoot!" Panty threw scissors. Stocking's fist stayed in place; rock. The blonde sister grumbled with an angry expression as she plopped her nude self down on the bed. 

"C'mon shrimp, let's make this quick. Though I get the feeling that'll be easy for you." She muttered. Despite the verbal abuse she'd subjected you to, Panty was still an absolute smokeshow. You weren't about to turn that down.

You climb over her, and navigate your meager, pulsating erection into her waiting honeypot. The warm, wet, tight velvety texture of the angel's genitalia felt amazing on your inexperienced dick. The sensation was so amazing, actually, that immediately upon entering, you feel yourself squirt a dribbling, weak load of cum. 

Panty's face is a mixture of shock and disgust. "Holy shit, did you just nut?!" She pushed you off to see a few small drips of your semen. "Oh my god, you did!" Both sisters clapped their palms to their mouths, giggling hysterically. 

"I knew he'd be a hair-trigger but goddamn!" Stocking cackled.

"That has to be some kind of world record! I legit didn't even feel anything!!" Panty added. 

The sisters continued in that vain for some time, until Panty reminded Stocking of the agreement they had made in the elevator.

"Hey, I had to do it, you have to do it too!" Panty scowled.

"No way! I don't wanna let a noodledick hump me for twelve seconds!" Stocking retorted.

"We need the money! So lie back and think of England. Besides, you won't even feel anything!" 

Begrudgingly, the still-nude Stocking took her sister's place on the bed, clearly dreading the task that lay ahead of her. "Do your worst, loser," She snarled.

Sighing, you climb on top of her. Despite your orgasm earlier, you were still at maximum erection. Once again, you enter Stocking's tight snatch...

...And just like her sister, the heavenly feel of her angelic pussy makes you blow your load instantly. Stocking feels the moisture, and shoves you off. 

"Pathetic. Thanks for the cash, wuss." She said as she snatched the stack of bikks from the night stand. She and her sister pulled on their bunny outfits and left without another word.


End file.
